Lundis et jours de pluie
by Arches67
Summary: (traduction) C'est un anniversaire important dans la vie de Neal, mais la journée ne se déroule pas tout à fait comme prévu


Lundis et jours de pluie (Rainy Days and Mondays – version française)

Author: Rainey13

C'est un anniversaire important dans la vie de Neal, mais la journée ne se déroule pas tout à fait comme prévu

Titre original : Rainy days and mondays

Auteur : Rainey13

Date de publication : 20/02/2011

Rated: Fiction T - English - Drama/Friendship - Neal C. & Peter B. - Reviews: 25 - Words: 3,403 - Published: 02-20-11 - Status: Complete - id: 6763312

* * *

Généralement, les jours de pluie n'affectaient pas Neal. La pluie apportait de la fraîcheur, une nouvelle vie, des reflets sur les rues et trottoirs. Parfois il aimait marcher dans la pluie, se laissant tremper jusqu'aux os.

Si personne ne regardait, il lui arrivait parfois de sauter dans une flaque. _Et il entendait déjà les commentaires de Peter sur son attitude enfantine si jamais il venait à l'apprendre._

Les lundis ne l'ennuyaient pas plus que ça non plus. Avec ses trois kilomètres de rayon, les options pour le week-end étaient limitées. Bien sûr, c'était toujours mieux que la prison. Et puis il y avait des musées et des galeries dans le périmètre. Mais il les avait tous visités –plusieurs fois même– et à moins d'un vernissage, la plupart des lieux avaient perdu de leur attrait. Il se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent à passer le week-end chez lui, à lire, ou à peindre si l'inspiration lui venait.

Le lundi apportait toujours la possibilité d'aller quelque part si un nouveau cas apparaissait. Bien sûr, il y avait également la possibilité que le lundi n'apporte qu'un tas de vieux cas de fraudes à l'assurance, mais cela faisait partie des risques du métier.

Pourtant ce lundi… ce lundi pluvieux était une exception.

Il avait passé le week-end à essayer de se convaincre que cela n'avait pas d'importance, que c'était un jour comme les autres. Bon sang, ça faisait des semaines qu'il essayait de se convaincre au fur et à mesure que la date approchait.

Pourtant, en s'éveillant ce matin, après une nuit agitée, il savait qu'il ne s'était pas convaincu. C'était important, _très _important…

Il savait aussi qu'il aurait besoin que Peter lui rende service s'il voulait marquer le jour comme il le méritait. Il était sûr qu'une fois qu'il lui aurait expliqué Peter pourrait comprendre…

Sauf que la journée ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée comme prévu.

D'abord, le texto qu'il trouva sur son mobile en sortant de la douche. Peter ne passerait pas le prendre comme prévu. D'habitude ça n'était pas un souci. Mais aujourd'hui, cela voulait dire une opportunité perdue de pouvoir parler à l'agent –si Neal arrivait dans la voiture avec une tasse de café italien à lui offrir, le trajet en voiture était le meilleur moment pour parler à Peter de sujets non relatifs au travail.

Neal était arrivé au bureau avant Peter. Il avait demandé au taxi de l'arrêter au café au coin de la rue et avait pris deux grands cafés au lait bien chauds. Il avait réussi à jongler avec les tasses et le parapluie et arriver relativement sec dans le bâtiment du FBI. Il venait de prendre une gorgée, s'apprêtait à monter la tasse de Peter dans son bureau, quand l'agent entra.

Ce qui souleva le deuxième problème de la journée.

Peter s'était apparemment également arrêté au café après avoir garé sa voiture. Mais il avait eu moins de chance à son retour. Il semblait avoir échappé de justesse à la noyade…

Jones arriva après lui et raconta discrètement comment un camion de livraison avait pris le virage trop vite et généré la vague qui avait arrosé Peter.

Evidemment, Hughes avait un cas pour eux ce jour-là –un cas qui nécessitait qu'ils se rendent dans une galerie qui avait découvert que des fresques grecques avaient disparu pendant le week-end. Un costume trempé et boueux n'était pas adapté pour le rendez-vous. Donc, après le briefing, Peter et Neal prirent la direction de Brooklyn et la maison des Burke, avant de se diriger vers la galerie. Neal espérait qu'une fois sec et propre Peter serait de meilleure humeur et plus abordable…

Arriva donc le problème numéro trois du jour.

La voiture fit tout à coup un bond, presque comme si elle avait tapé quelque chose. Franchement, à la façon dont conduisait Peter, avec les signaux de proximité qui éclairaient le système de navigation, cela n'aurait rien eu de surprenant. Puis il entendirent le _ploc, ploc, ploc_ annonçant un pneu à plat.

Un lundi matin, sous la pluie.

Neal suggéra d'appeler le service d'assistance, mais Peter insista qu'il pouvait changer le pneu. Alors Neal était vaillamment sorti de la voiture tenant le parapluie pendant que Peter s'attaquait aux boulons récalcitrants. _Franchement, il n'avait jamais eu conscience que Peter connaissait autant de jurons…_

Quelques écorchures plus tard, le problème numéro quatre fit son apparition quand Peter donna un coup de pied à la roue, sans doute plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et se plia en deux de douleur.

Peter gémissant s'éloigna en boitant ; Neal soupira, posa le parapluie et prit le démonte pneu. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa propre collection de jurons bien entamée, le dernier boulot céda. Il finit de changer la roue, mit le pneu à plat et les outils dans le coffre, puis s'approcha prudemment de Peter qui se tenait à l'écart pour lui annoncer qu'ils pouvaient repartir.

Peter lui tendit les clés de la voiture, témoignage du niveau de douleur. _Peter ne le laissait jamais conduire…_

Le temps d'arriver chez les Burke, Peter avait repris les jurons –cette fois contre son pied. _Fort heureusement, Neal parvint à s'abstenir de souligner que Peter était seul responsable. Le pneu ne lui avait rien fait…_

Pendant que Peter prenait une douche, Neal étudia les dégâts sur sa propre garde-robe. Par chance il était juste mouillé, pas couvert d'eau boueuse. Il répara le plus gros avec le sèche-cheveux d'Elizabeth, sécha ses cheveux afin de ne plus ressembler à un rat noyé. La chaleur forcée fonctionna bien sur sa chemise, pour ce qui était du costume en laine…

Il avait besoin d'un passage au pressing.

Le temps que Peter sorte de la douche, se rhabille, lutte pour entrer son orteil endolori dans une chaussure, ils étaient en retard pour leur rendez-vous à la galerie. En y ajoutant l'arrêt chez June –Neal toujours au volant– leur retard était encore plus important, pourtant Neal s'était changé en temps record.

_Clairement pas le bon moment de demander un service._

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la galerie. Le propriétaire réclamant que l'on résolve immédiatement le cas n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Peter. On en était donc au problème numéro cinq –ou six si l'on comptait le délai pour arriver là comme un problème additionnel.

Le temps d'en finir, ils avaient des tonnes de paperasses à étudier. Il fallut trois voyages à Neal pour tout mettre dans la voiture, dans la mesure où Peter en était au stade où il ne pouvait plus marcher. Ce qui amena problème numéro six (ou sept) –à savoir, convaincre Peter de voir un médecin. En fin de compte, dans la mesure où il était toujours au volant, Neal l'avait conduit à la clinique d'urgence la plus proche.

Deux heures et quelques rayons-X plus tard, Peter quitta les lieux sur des béquilles, une botte chirurgicale au pied droit pour protéger ses orteils cassés.

_Ouais, ça, ça avait dû être la dernière goutte d'eau…_

Peter avait voulu retourner au bureau –où Hughes avait insisté pour qu'il rentre chez lui. L'agent avait recruté un stagiaire pour conduire Peter chez lui, apparemment conscient de la tâche herculéenne de Neal, qui avait supporté un agent particulièrement grincheux toute la journée.

_Neal était agréablement surpris que Hughes s'en soucie… il essaierait de lui offrir une bouteille du vieux malt qu'il savait être son préféré._

Vraiment, il n'y avait pas eu _un seul_ moment favorable pour demander un service aujourd'hui. _Il lui fallait un plan B…_

* * *

"Peter ?" Elizabeth ferma la porte derrière elle, posa son sac et s'assit à côté de son mari sur le canapé. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Ca fait un mal de chien, mais les médecins m'assurent que je n'en mourrai pas."

"J'étais tellement inquiète. Quand tu m'as appelée et dis que tu étais à l'hôpital, je me suis imaginé le pire."

"Voilà pourquoi j'avais dit à Neal que je ne devrais pas t'appeler, mais il a insisté."

"Il avait raison, voyons. Il fallait que je sache." Elizabeth se tut un instant, regarda vers l'escalier. "Parlant de Neal, où est-il ? Là-haut ?"

"Non, il n'est pas là. Hughes a demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de me ramener."

"Peter, tu étais sensé l'inviter à dîner."

L'expression sur le visage de Peter confirma l'omission. "J'ai oublié," admit-il.

"Peter, tu sais quel jour nous sommes."

"El, la journée a été tellement dingue… j'ai complètement oublié."

"Il ne devrait pas être seul ce soir Peter."

Peter hocha la tête et tendit la main vers son téléphone. "Je suis pas sûr qu'il veuille encore me parler après la journée qu'on a eue, mais j'essaie."

* * *

_Funny but it seems that it's the only thing to do, to run and find the one who loves me... (c'est amusant, mais il semble que ce soit la chose à faire, courir et trouver celle qui m'aime…)_

Avec les événements de ce lundi pluvieux clairs dans sa tête, les paroles de la chanson _Rainy Days and Mondays_ lui revinrent en mémoire. Neal fredonna les paroles tout en s'approchant. Il savait qu'il était à la limite, d'une seconde à l'autre…

_L'émetteur se déclencha, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait atteint sa limite._

Il fit un pas en arrière et se déplaça le long de la ligne imaginaire de son périmètre. Il voulait trouver le meilleur point de vue.

L'émetteur se déclencha à nouveau deux fois avant qu'il ne trouve l'endroit idéal. _Enfin, 'idéal' aurait été en bas, mais il ne trouverait pas mieux._

La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée, mais le ciel de la nuit menaçait encore. Et le sol du petit parc municipal était détrempé. Heureusement, le chauffeur de June avait des bâches à portée de main pour travailler sous la voiture, il avait laissé Neal en emprunter une.

Il ouvrit le sac à dos, sortit la bâche, l'étala sur le sol. Il s'installa au mieux et s'assit. Puis, il rouvrit le sac, prit la bouteille de vin, un verre, un tire-bouchon.

En un tour de main il ouvrit la bouteille, se servit. Il posa le tire-bouchon, reboucha la bouteille et porta un toast solitaire.

"Bonjour Kate," dit-il à voix basse. "Ca fait un an. Il y a tout juste un an, j'ai pensé que nous serions enfin ensemble. Puis, je t'ai perdue…"

* * *

"Oui, par là, à droite." Peter tenait le PC portable en équilibre sur ses jambes, croisant les doigts pour que la connexion wifi tienne. "Encore à droite."

Elizabeth suivait les indications, manoeuvrant sur l'allée sinueuse et étroite du parc. "Que fait Neal dans un endroit pareil ?"

Peter soupira. "Je pense que c'est ici qu'il est le plus proche du cimetière où on a enterré les restes de Kate."

Elizabeth se contenta de hocher la tête, concentrée sur la route. L'allée formait un virage, quand la voiture s'y engagea les phares illuminèrent une petite colline et une silhouette assise.

* * *

Neal reprit une gorge de vin et ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs de Kate remonter. Il la revoyait à la fête d'Adler, la nuit de leur première rencontre. A sa porte, la nuit où elle lui annonça qu'elle ne partait pas à Chicago. Dans son lit, la première fois qu'ils firent l'amour. Debout dans le garde-meuble alors qu'on lui passait les menottes. Une image lointaine sur un pont tandis qu'il la suppliait au téléphone de l'attendre. Souriant et lui faisant signe depuis la porte de l'avion…

"Neal ?"

Il sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées. "Peter ! Elizabeth ? Que faites-vous là ?" Il souleva la jambe gauche de son pantalon, montrant la lumière verte de l'émetteur. "Je ne suis pas sorti de mon périmètre."

Peter hocha la tête. "Je sais," dit-il s'avançant maladroitement sur ses béquilles. "Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ?"

Neal haussa les épaules et fit un geste vers la bâche. "Si vous voulez."

"Neal, nous savons qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier," dit Elizabeth en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Peter eut un peu plus de mal à s'installer et Neal dû lui tenir le bras pour qu'il se tombe pas lourdement assis. Peter remercia de la tête et posa les béquilles sur le côté. "J'étais sensé t'inviter à dîner," avoua-t-il. "Mais vue la tournure des événements, j'ai oublié."

"Ouais, je voulais te demander si je pouvais aller au cimetière," lui dit Neal. "Mais la journée était mal choisie pour demander un service." Il pointa un doigt à travers une ouverture entre les arbres. "On voit le cimetière d'ici. Je me suis dit que je me rapprocherais autant que possible pour boire un verre à sa santé."

Peter tendit le bras pour prendre la bouteille de vin et sourit. "Un vrai Bordeaux ?"

Neal lui rendit son sourire en hochant la tête. "Un vrai, oui, j'ai pensé qu'elle le méritait." Il se tourna vers Elizabeth, lui tendant son gobelet. "Je n'ai apporté qu'un verre, mais je veux bien partager."

Elle accepta l'offre et prit une gorgée. "Oh, il est très bon."

"C'est une bonne année," répondit Neal reprenant le verre il se tourna vers Peter. "Tu n'es sans doute pas sensé boire avec tes anti-douleurs."

"Je ne pense pas qu'un petit peu de vin me fasse beaucoup de mal," répliqua Peter. "Surtout étant données les circonstances." Il prit le verre et dégusta le vin. "Bon, d'accord, meilleur que le truc que j'avais acheté."

"J'ai même eu besoin d'un tire-bouchon," rétorqua Neal. Il prit la bouteille, remplit le verre, but une gorgée et passa le verre à Elizabeth.

Ils restèrent assis un moment, sans parler, dégustant le vin et respirant l'air frais. Le vent se leva, les arrosant d'une fine pluie de gouttelettes arrachées aux arbres.

"Il avait commencé à neiger l'année dernière, tu te souviens ?" demanda Neal au bout d'un moment.

"Je me souviens," répondit Peter. "Je me souviens de tout."

"Tu continues à penser qu'elle était impliquée, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Neal doucement. "Qu'elle m'utilisait."

Peter resta silencieux un long moment, puis il hocha la tête. "Je le pense," avoua-t-il. "Je suis désolé Neal, trop de choses sont bizarres dans cette affaire."

Neal y réfléchit et approuva de la tête doucement. "Peut-être," murmura-t-il. "Cela ne change rien au fait que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement…" Sa voix se cassa et il avala la boule dans sa gorge.

Elizabeth se rapprocha et lui passa un bras autour des épaules, lui laissant poser la tête sur son épaule. "C'est peut-être la seule chose qui a de l'importance maintenant," dit-elle. "Tu ne peux rien changer au reste."

"C'est tout ce qui me reste." Neal leva la tête, regarda Peter. "Mon amour pour Kate est ce qui t'a permis de m'attraper – par deux fois."

"Exact," confirma Peter avec gentillesse. "Ca en valait la peine ?"

Neal regarda Elizabeth, lui serra la main, et se tourna vers Peter. "Amour et joie, perte et douleur. C'est ce qui m'a conduit ici, à vos côtés, et c'est plutôt agréable."

Il servit le reste du vin et ils le partagèrent. Il se tourna alors vers Peter. "Puisque tu es là, peut-on aller au cimetière ?"

Peter hocha la tête. "Oui, j'ai déjà fait le nécessaire." Il s'arrêta et pointa la main vers son pied. "Par contre, tu vas sans doute devoir m'aider à me relever."

Neal sourit et posa le verre pour se lever. "Ca je peux le faire", dit-il offrant d'abord une main à Elizabeth. Il la souleva avec facilité puis se plaça devant son partenaire. Il lui prit les avant-bras et le tira vers lui, aidant l'agent à se relever tout en gardant son pied blessé soulevé. Elizabeth lui glissa adroitement les béquilles sous les aisselles et il partit vers la voiture tandis que Neal rangeait ses affaires.

Peter s'installa à l'arrière afin de relever son pied, donc Neal monta à l'avant avec Elizabeth. Elle démarra et quitta le parc.

* * *

Lors de l'enterrement Neal était déjà en prison grâce aux bons soins des Affaires Internes. Elizabeth s'était occupée de l'organisation, elle savait donc où aller.

Neal n'avait pas été autorisé à se rendre aux funérailles, mais Peter l'avait conduit au cimetière dès sa libération, il savait où se trouvait la pierre tombale. Il hésita cependant avant de sortir de la voiture.

"Souhaites-tu qu'on t'accompagne ?" demanda Elizabeth d'une voix douce.

Neal réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. "Je pense que je devrais y aller seul", finit-il par répondre. "Si c'est possible."

"Nous sommes tout près si tu as besoin de nous," lui dit Peter.

Neal se tourna vers la colline. _Un pied devant l'autre Neal. Tu peux le faire._

La zone était couverte de pierres tombales, proches les unes des autres, pour les gens ayant fait le choix de la crémation. _Sauf que Kate n'avait rien choisi du tout… _

Il trouva la pierre et s'arrêta, s'agenouillant pour passer les doigts sur le nom.

_Kate Moreau..._

"Un an Kate," murmura-t-il. "J'avais fait tant de projets pour nous –et peut-être qu'après tout tu ne voulais pas du 'nous'. Je suppose que je ne saurai jamais. Ce que je sais par contre c'est que je t'aimais, tellement que ça en faisait mal. Quand tu es morte, une partie de moi est morte aussi." Il tendit les doigts pour nettoyer un coin de la pierre. "Un an, que j'ai passé à te pleurer, à chercher qui avait fait ça, à vouloir me venger…"

Il se leva, regardant toutes les tombes autour de lui. "Rien de cela ne te ramènera, et le temps n'enlèvera rien à mon amour pour toi. Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais ça fait un an, Kate…"

Il détourna la tête, essuya une larme. "Un an Kate," répéta-t-il. "Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille de l'avant." Il s'accroupit à nouveau, les doigts traçant les lettres de son nom. "Ce n'est pas un au revoir. Tu seras toujours avec moi, mais il est temps."

Neal se releva, regarda derrière lui où Peter et Elizabeth l'attendaient debout.

_Funny but it seems that it's the only thing to do, to run and find the one who loves me... (c'est amusant, mais il semble que ce soit la chose à faire, courir et trouver celle qui m'aime…)_

La chanson lui revint en mémoire, et il s'aperçut que les mots avaient peut-être un autre sens désormais. Des gens tenaient à lui, l'aimaient. Ce n'était pas le même amour qu'il avait trouvé avec Kate, mais le sentiment faisait chaud au cœur.

Et il n'avait pas besoin de courir. Ils l'attendaient.

Non, vraiment, il ne détestait pas les lundis pluvieux.


End file.
